El Online: The Reality
by Safi Sukai
Summary: Whisking away to another world after hitting level 80—that's El Online's urban legend. Apparently it's true, Glaive will lead you to the hell you've once called paradise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, it's Shikuyami-chan here! Uh... I kind of created a new account so I shall use this account from now on. I will post an author's note on Another Adventure saying that I will rewrite it on this new account. In Love With A Sadist will no longer continue. For new readers that never heard of Shikuyami, hello! Hope you like this crazy story. I regret doing this now qq By the way, this is an OC based story, so I will need OCs. Enjoy the introduction as it will explain some important things that will help you understand it better. Beware of a lot of talking, seriously.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword, I just own this crazy plot and my OCs: Yin, Megumi and Arii.**

El Online: The Reality

* * *

 **YIN**

* * *

"I'm almost done with this dungeon, come on! Stupid laggers and leechers... Everyone else please vote to kick this leecher... Oh my god, I died again! Why is 9-6 so damn hard?! Scar, leave me be, I'm just a freaking shut-in no-lifing this game! Ferdiderp, help me please! Oberon's so useless, dang it. Why didn't I pick Ophelia?!" Keyboard buttons were spammed loudly as a petite dark-haired girl with black glasses sat in her chair, staring at her desktop computer that she spent about a thousand dollars on. Her hair was really messy; her usually dark-brown eyes were bloodshot red. And beside her was seven bowls of ramen that had already been eaten. She stomped her feet onto the ground, "I died again! Why didn't I pick the lovely goddess of PvE, Code: Battle Seraph?! Ugh... I should have just PvPed to level 80, even this stupid Reaper title doesn't help me at all! Miho... activate your OP attack already! Why don't I have a mount still... my stupid luck." She continued to spam the buttons of her keyboard, getting pissed off every second.

"Shut up! We're trying to eat dinner in peace!" The girl turned her head towards the door, yelling, "Alright mom! Can you get me another bowl of ramen?" She glanced back to her computer, "Goddamn it! I died again!" "Yin, shut up! And stop being lazy and make your own ramen. I'm your mother, not your slave!" "Mom! I'm in a freaking dungeon and I died again! And I can't leave my room... it'll mess up my concentration!" "Alright, alright, I'll make you a stupid bowl of ramen... When are you ever going back to school like your younger brother?" "Why the hell do I need to even go to school anymore? I aced all my freaking classes and graduated a year ago! And college is a waste of time... I don't need a degree if I'll make money on the internet..." "Tutor your brother, he needs your help sometimes you know. I'll give you 50 dollars per tutor session." "Isn't he smart enough?!" "He's not like you, Yin!" The girl continued to concentrate on her dungeon, ignoring her mother's voice.

She looked at the screen of her computer as the final boss of Lanox, Scar, faded into nothing. "Finally! I used 5 resurrection stones this time!" She hovered her mouse over the EXP bar, staring at the percentage. "Are you freaking serious?! 99.9%?! I hate Scar! Ugh... time to go back to 9-6... Maybe I'll get something good besides a stupid reset skill tree item..." She clicked over to the dungeon tab, clicking to join the queue for the dungeon she absolutely hated. She looked at the number of players in the queue, "1... Ugh... let's go on the internet and look around for some stuff for the next class I'll play... Maybe I should play the lovely goddess of PvE," she drooled, fantasizing the angelic beauty known as the class of Code: Battle Seraph.

She searched for the unofficial wiki website and scrolled down to look at all the classes, "Maybe the Asura class? Ugh... I can't play any of the male classes... Diabolic Esper is broken that's for sure... it sucks how I can't play him right." She noticed something on the site that seemed very intriguing, "El Online's urban legend? I never heard of such a thing... Maybe I should talk to those party members of mine more often... None of my friends ever chat to me..." She clicked the link as it led her to an article, "Hmm... once you reach level 80, you'll be brought to a different world? That sounds so silly! Who made this up?" She glanced at the contributors of the article, "Huh? Elsword? What? That makes absolutely no sense, someone's pretending to be the game's mascot." Suddenly, the door to her room opened as her mother, a pretty average-looking woman, came in with a bowl of ramen. "Here you go, Yin." "Thanks, mom! Love you!" "Love you too. You should speak softer, more ladylike." "No thanks, it's not like I'll ever find someone I'll ever like since I'm a shut-in." "Whatever, dear. You've always said that as a child." Yin rolled her eyes, "Mom, I'm technically still a child..." "Whatever~" Her mother closed the door, leaving her with the bowl of ramen.

"Itadakimasu!" She quickly ate her ramen, slurping up all the noodles and sipping the soup after finishing the noodles. "Whew! That was yummy!" She placed the bowl on top of the stack of already eaten ramen bowls. "Now let's start 9-6, there should be players now." She clicked the dungeon tab again, joining the queue. She immediately got a notification and clicked 'OK', and the countdown from 3 began. "Let's use Uniring this time, maybe she'll love me more than stupid Miho." She clicked the pet tab and summoned the dark lightning unicorn twin. She began spamming the buttons on her keyboard madly, as the dungeon rooms were quickly cleared, "Wow! This party's amazing! I'll finally get to level 80!"

The party was finally at the boss room as she looked as Scar appeared in the screen. She began to spam the buttons as the party easily finished the final Lanox boss off in less that 2 minutes. "Whew! Finally, I can be level 80!" The level up ring appeared and the level of her character had changed from 79 to 80. She clicked the exit button and returned to the village. "I finally got my Code: Empress to level 80! Yay!" She moved her character to the mailbox to receive her level cap reward, the typical Skill Tree Reset Drink. "Huh, there's another mail," she clicked the other mail as her computer screen went black. "What?!" She felt something touching her shoulder and she turned her head, seeing a masked dude. "Glaive?!"

"Hello, ShiroYinny. I am Glaive, your guide to the world of Elrios," the masked man bowed, introducing himself. "How did you get here, Glaive?" Yin asked, utterly confused. "You've heard about El Online's urban legend, correct?" "I just heard about it 20 minutes ago... What about it?" Glaive glanced at the petite girl, "Well... it's actually all true." Her dark-brown eyes widened as her mouth opened wide, "What?!" The masked man nodded, "It's all true, Elsword wrote it himself." "So it wasn't any imposter?" The masked man shook his head, "No." Yin glanced at Glaive, "So... I'm guessing... you're dragging me there, right?" "Of course, you've reached level 80." "Uh... do you have billions of clones doing the same thing to others as we speak?" "Yes." "Uh... alright. I guess I have nothing to stop me from going... Let's go!"

Glaive extended his large hand to the small raven-haired megane girl. She extended her small hand and he began to summon a portal. The two of them walked in as the masked man took out a sheet of paper. Yin took it and read it:  
 _Dear ShiroYinny,_

 _Welcome to El Online, whoopsies I meant, Elrios. Congratulations for finally reaching level 80 on one of your accounts in our game! As an amazing prize, we have asked our buddy Glaive to bring you to our wonderful world, Elrios. Anyways, you're probably wondering: "LET ME GO HOME QQ" Well... we actually created a little game for all of those who reach level 80 and come here! In order to go back to your world, all you have to do is reach level 80 on two characters! Just like El Online, you will start at level 1 on both characters and have 10 ressurection stones. We have given you 100,000 KC to start with! You may use it on Glaive's amazing Item Mall and customize your characters or buy some things to make it easier for you to reach level 80. By the way, all rules from El Online apply in Elrios so have the best of luck. Toodaloos~_

 _From Your Favorite Character,_

 _Elsword the Infinity Sword_

 _PS: fill out this application_  
 _Your Name: (first name is only needed)_  
 _Nickname you go by in-game: (Glaive will tell you if it's available!)_  
 _The Two Classes: (They can't be the same base class so no two Elsword, etc.)_  
 _Second-Job Path you want: (They can't be from the same path; only 1 first path, 2nd path or 3rd path)_  
 _Personality: (your personality and your two characters' separate personality when you're not them)_  
 _Appearance: (your appearance)_  
 _Your Age: (optional but it'll be easier for us to know between the others!)_  
 _Gender: (because Elesis-nee wanted to know qq)_  
 _Preference: (do you like PvE or PvP or Glaive's wonderfull Henir or Raid? Or Field Grinding!)_  
 _Pet: (what pet do you want, by the way it'll deduct 500 KC!)_  
 _Mounts: (list of mounts you'd like to get, KC will be deducted based off RNG luck qq you are guaranteed to get it on your 25th try, if you failed 24 times in a row)_  
 _Other: (whatever I missed because shorty's yelling at me for procrastinating on this)_  
 _Shippings: (Rena wanted to know this; she wants to play lovely matchmaker... again.)_

She read through it thoroughly and widened her eyes then sighed. "Alright... this sounds 'fun'. Glaive, you have a pencil or something, right?" Glaive nodded, handing her a pencil, and she took it beginning to fill it in. She glanced at all of the information needed, "Why are they so weird?! Why did I choose to reach level 80... I want to see mom again... And my idiot little brother." She continued filling it out, and continued to complain, "That's a lot of things they want to know..." Glaive just looked at her, oddly, and coninued concentrating on bring them to Elrios. "Rena sure loves being matchmaker, I see tons of people making her a matchmaker all the time in stories." SHe finally finished filling out the application and handed it to Glaive. He looked at the application part:  
 **Your Name:** Yin  
 **Nickname you go by in-game:** Yin  
 **The Two Classes:** Another Code and Little Xia  
 **Second-Job Path you want:** Code: Battle Seraph and Sakra Devanam  
 **Personality:** Yin (me): apparently smart, really loud when angry. strange. Megumi (CBS): elegant queen that's a kuudere. opens up to my fangirling self. Arii (SD): innocent girl who's polite. really clumsy sometimes, and really really cute!  
 **Appearance:** small black-haired girl with dark-brown eyes, hair is usually a bedhead. wears black glasses and mostly in frilly short-sleeved shirts and short shorts.  
 **Your Age:** 15 years old.  
 **Gender:** female.  
 **Preference:** anything but raid, I hate Eltrion and Drabaki...  
 **Pet:** Thanatos  
 **Mounts:** Sacred Fox—Red Spirit  
 **Other:** uh... i'll find you and tell you later  
 **Shippings:** none at the moment.

Glaive rolled the paper into a scroll and smiled at Yin, "Alright, you're all ready to go." He snapped his fingers and Yin was blinded by a white light. "What's with that li-" She blacked out. "Alright, time to bring her to her small little house..." He snapped his fingers once again, making the scroll disappear. He arrived at the small house and lightly placed the small girl in the bed. "I'm guessing they'll do the rest now." He snapped his fingers and disappeared immediately. About a half an hour later, two people walk into the small house, talking to each other. "Megumi, we're meeting our new friend and you're busy on your virtual laptop?" "Yes." "You're so cold, Megumi-chan," the ebony-haired girl said with small tears forming from her eyes. "Yes, I am. So are we in her room yet?" "Yes!"

Yin slowly opened her eyes, noticing she was in a strange place. She turned her head to the left. seeing two girls and widened her eyes. "Oh my god! You must be Megumi-sama and Arii-chi!" Yin began to fangirl, fantasizing about things. "And you're Yin-chan, right?" Arii asked , politely. "Yes! Oh my god, this is heaven! They're what I've always wanted! Anyways, so where are we?" Megumi glanced at her new 'partner', "Your pet, Thanatos, and mount, the Sacred Fox—Red Spirit, is currently in Glaive's Item Mall. Should we go visit the shop?" Yin nodded repeatedly, "Yes! We can go customize you two right now!" She quickly got out of bed, and fantasized more about the outfits they could have. "This is great!"

"Oh, it's Yin. So you're awake?" Glaive said, amused. "Yes! Anyways, where's my adorable Thanatos and fox mount?" Glaive snapped his fingers, smirking. The two creatures appeared in front of their eyes; Yin hugged them both, "They're so cute! Especially since I actually get to see them in real life!" "Anyways, Yin, 2,300 KC has been deducted," Glaive said. "2,300 KC?! It took 18 tries to get fox mount? Wah! Oh well, I guess it's not that bad. By the way, Glaive! Do I have some sort of virtual character menu?" "Of course, just swipe right in the air." Yin nodded and did what Glaive said. A pop-up appeared in front of her as her eyes widened, "This is so cool! Hmm... so I have 97,700 KC. How can I get more?" Megumi sighed, "Special events or there are KC sellers in every village. Most sell 100 KC for 40 million ED. Highest I've ever seen was 100 KC for 80 million." "Ah! Thanks, Megumi-sama!"

"Anyways, shall you start shopping?" Glaive asked Yin. "Of course! Uh... oh yeah! What's the current Ice Burner set?" Glaive stayed quiet for a bit, "I believe it's the Hamel Navy Officer and Hamel Arctic Officer sets." Yin's eyes began to sparkle, "How much would it cost for the whole Hamel Arctic Officer set for Another Code?" "Eh?" The other three all said. "I must get Megumi-sama the whole thing! She'll look amazing in it," Yin said, drooling. The other three sweatdropped and Glaive answered, "Well... Each piece is about 800 KC besides the weapon which is 1,600 KC." Yin's eyes sparkled, "Deal, the hat version okay. And how about their separate accessories?" "600 KC each." "Alright, I want the Hamel Arctic cape too please," She said while drooling. "That's already 6,200 KC." "How much are the customization eyes? And normal accessories?" "200 KC each for customization. 300 KC for normal Item Mall accessories," Glaive answered. Yin drooled even more, "I'd like the Modern Glasses, Blush (Shy), Chic Eye, Magic Necklace, and Ring of Flexibility (II). All for Another Code." Megumi glanced at Yin, "No bottom piece accessory?" Yin nodded, smiling, "I want to get you the Ancient Wyvern's Tail. Unless Glaive has it." Glaive smirked through his mask, "I've got it, 600 KC for it though." "Deal. Now let's start with Arii-chan's outfit!" Yin drooled even more, fantasizing the outfit.

"By the way, Glaive, how much are normal costumes?" Yin asked. Megumi answered for him, "500 KC each. The weapon is 900 KC each, I believe." "Alright! Sweet Waitress Top, Bottom, Gloves and Shoes, Warring Kingdom (Yellow) Hair without the Helm, please! Also Star Angel Headset, Nasod Scouter, Blush (Cutesy), Blue Angel Wings, Cat Tail, Dream Step-White Feather, Ring of Bravery (II), and Magic Necklace. Plus her Odd Eyes!" Megumi and Arii glanced at Yin who was completely into the whole customization. A light bulb appeared into Yin's mind, "Oh yeah! I want the Hamel Arctic Spear for Arii-chan!" Megumi sighed. "Do you even know how much you're spending?" "Not at all! But it doesn't matter, as long as you're all cute and adorable!" Arii looked at Yin, amazed, "You're the sweetest, Yin-chan!" The Little Xia hugged the petite raven-haired girl who was smiling, "It's nothing."

Glaive looked at all of the items Yin was going to buy, calculating it all on a virtual calculator he had. "Total cost for it all is 14, 900 KC. Do you plan on buying anything else?" Yin clapped her hands together, "Oh yeah! Didn't that silly letter say something about things that can help me reach level 80 easier?" Glaive nodded, "We have the 2x EXP bonus for a week for the cost of 700 KC, 3x EXP bonus is 1,400 KC a week, 4x EXP is 3,000 KC a week." Yin thought about it, "Nah, I don't need it. Let me buy the outfits already!" Glaive sighed, "Alright, alright. 14,900 KC has been deducted. Yin swiped right in the air, checking her current KC balance, "Eh? I have 82,800 KC left. Thanks, Glaive! Let's go, Arii-chan and Megumi-sama!" She began running and the other two, now wearing their new customized outfits, followed her.

Yin laid in her bed, kicking her feet up and down, "Hey, Megumi. Is there a way to get a better house?" Megumi turned her head towards Yin, "The higher level both characters are, the better your house becomes." Yin's eyes widened, "That's so cool! Let's start dungeoning tomorrow, I'm tired now! By the way, how does food work in Elrios?" Arii answered, "The alchemists in each village have assistants that sell vegetables and other necessary food. We also have restaurants in every village for those who can't cook." Yin pouted, "I wish mom was here, so I don't have to go to the villages to buy food... By the way, where are we technically? This obviously isn't Ruben." Megumi nodded, "You are correct, this is a separate part of Elrios. It's a neighborhood for all of the players who are currently here doing the same thing you're doing." "Oh. Where are the Elgang then?" "They live here as well but in a private area. You can go and see them for questions whenever you'd like." "That's cool."

Yin remembered something from El Online that should hadn't seen yet in Elrios, "What about Guilds?" "Guilds can be created at level 10 but in order for the guild to be approved, you must have 4 members at least by the following two months." "By members, you don't mean..." "Yes, it has to be 3 other players." Yin covered herself under the covers of her bed, "Nooo! Why does the guild system have to be this way?!" Arii and Megumi sweatdropped and Yin came out of the covers, ready to ask the next question, "How do skills work?" Arii smiled, "Unlike El Online, you're allowed to pick at least 3 skills from the base class as a level 1. Once you've become the next job change, which is given to you immediately after leveling to the corresponding level, you can switch the skills and use 5 from either base or 1st job. 8 skills once you're a 2nd job. Your hyperactive skill and marriage skill will be equipped separately." "Okay... why is this world so complicated?" The two girls shrugged.

After talking for a bit more, they decided to finally go to bed, since it was like midnight and they had planned to dungeon all day until 8 in the evening. "Good night, Arii and Megumi!" The two girls said good night back, both had taken off their outfit, wearing the typical 'no equips' outfit. They all fell asleep after a couple of minutes with smiles on their faces.

* * *

In a secluded area of the neighborhood, there was a castle. It was known by all players as Elgang's castle since the famous Elgang lived there. "Yin, eh?" The redhead leader said, smirking, as he held a certain application. Sitting around the table in front of him were the rest of the Elgang. Next to him was the purple-haired witch and the trustworthy elf, who was a beauty to most men in Elrios. "Elbaka, have you found our newest hero?" The 'Dimension Witch' said, smiling. "I believe you mean heroine, Aisha. Since Yin is a girl," the 'Night Watcher' corrected her. "You're going to have fun finding her a match, aren't you Rena-san?" The voice had came from a ebony-haired woman, her eyes were red on the right and yellow on the left. Her title was 'Asura'. "You are correct, Ara. She seems to be an amusing girl to find a match for." "She seems to really like that Another Code that Queen created, Megumi was her name, right Queen?" The 'Diabolic Esper' asked, smiling creepily. Beside him was the emotionless silver beauty, the Nasod Queen, Eve, "Correct, Add. That human, Yin, seems very amusing. Unlike you," the 'Code: Battle Seraph glanced towards the others who hadn't spoken. "What do you think, Raven?" The 'Veteran Commander" stayed silent, turning his head to a blonde spiky-haired boy. "Eh? She seems alright, I guess. I mean Yin-san!" The 'Tactical Trooper' said, shyly. A high-pitched voice came out from the white twin-tailed loli, "She likes cute things, just like Ciel! She'll probably really like me then, right Ciel?" "I guess," the 'Dreadlord' replied to the 'Chiliarch'.

The redhead glanced over to his sister, the crimsonette known as 'Crimson Avenger', "Nee-san, what do you think?" The 'Crimson Avenger' glared at her dear brother, the 'Infinity Sword', staying silent. "Okay... Anyways, we'll have fun now, right?" His eyes were dark and he smiled; the others nodded and all teleported to their rooms. Elsword glanced at the application, "Have fun, Yin." He placed the application on the table, having it disappear. He walked back to his room, seeing that the others had closed the doors of their room. He entered and laid on his bed, _This will be fun, right?_

* * *

 **A/N: If you got confused, just review or PM me about the things you don't understand, I'll either answer you back in another chapter if you don't have an account or PM you. Anyways like I said, I need OCs. My assistant, Glaive, will tell you whether you have been accepted. After that, Glaive will ask you certain questions as the story goes on. All OCs will have an important role in this story, unlike Another Adventure. Some will become Yin's rival, best friends, or maybe crushes. All will become the heroes of the story.**

 **Anyways, here's the stupid letter for you to all fill out, 'Elsword' made them, not me. the *(text)* are things you need to make sure to do or else I'll be confused.**  
 **MAKE SURE TO READ THIS: Please fill out the forms and PM me them, unless you don't have an account. This will make it easier for me so I can easily write your character. If you don't have an account, you'll have a lower chance of being accepted, sorry. Please do it qwq**

 **Dear (insert your first nickname in Elsword),**

 **Welcome to El Online, whoopsies I meant, Elrios. Congratulations for finally reaching level 80 on one of your accounts in our game! As an amazing prize, we have asked our buddy Glaive to bring you to our wonderful world, Elrios. Anyways, you're probably wondering: "LET ME GO HOME QQ" Well... we actually created a little game for all of those who reach level 80 and come here! In order to go back to your world, all you have to do is reach level 80 on two characters! Just like El Online, you will start at level 1 on both characters and have 10 ressurection stones. We have given you 100,000 KC to start with! You may use it on Glaive's amazing Item Mall and customize your characters or buy some things to make it easier for you to reach level 80. By the way, all rules from El Online apply in Elrios so have the best of luck. Toodaloos~**

 **From Your Favorite Character,**

 **Elsword the Infinity Sword**

 **PS: fill out this application**  
 **Your Name: (first name is only needed *NOT YOUR REAL NAME*)**  
 **Nickname you go by in-game: (Glaive will tell you if it's available!)**  
 **The Two Classes: (They can't be the same base class so no two Elsword, etc.)**  
 **Second-Job Path you want: (They can't be from the same path; only 1 first path, 2nd path or 3rd path)**  
 **Personality: (your personality and your two characters' separate personality when you're not them*SIMPLIFIED TO KID LANGUAGE*)**  
 **Appearance: (your appearance*NOT YOUR REAL ONE QQ*)**  
 **Your Age: (optional but it'll be easier for us to know between the others! *DOES NOT MEAN YOUR REAL AGE QQ*)**  
 **Gender: (because Elesis-nee wanted to know qq*DOES NOT HAVE TO BE YOUR OWN GENDER*)**  
 **Preference: (do you like PvE or PvP or Glaive's wonderfull Henir or Raid? Or Field Grinding!)**  
 **Pet: (what pet do you want, by the way it'll deduct 500 KC! *CHARACTERS SHARE PETS AND MOUNTS*)**  
 **Mounts: (list of mounts you'd like to get, KC will be deducted based off RNG luck qq guaranteed on 25th try if failed 24x)**  
 **Other: (whatever I missed because shorty's yelling at me for procrastinating on this)**  
 **Shippings: (Rena wanted to know this; she wants to play lovely matchmaker... again. *CAN BE CHANGED DURING THE STORY*)**

 **By the way, you can only have one OC to be fair. I will post the next chapter after I have been given 2 OCs. The example form was Yin's. I will update a characters list every chapter. Most of this story will have me rely on Elwiki, Elsword Online NA server and RNG website since I don't know much qq every 7 chapters will have a switch in Ice Burners! The level Yin meets your OC will be generated from RNG luck.**

 **Please give me an OC everyone! I'll be rewriting Another Adventure slowly, summer vacation is almost here okay, just cope with me quq Anyways see ya! You can review by saying uh... that you liked the idea and you PMed me or soemthing idk qq**

* * *

 _ **Edit (5/16/15)**_

 **Classes Open:**

 **Elsword: RS**

 **Aisha: All of them**

 **Rena: All of them**

 **Raven: BM**

 **Eve: CEM and CN**

 **Ara: YR and AS**

 **Elesis: GM and BH**

 **Lu: Noblesse**

* * *

 _ **Edit** **(5/23/15)**_

 **Classes Open:**

 **VP and AS**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your support with the many OCs I was given! I present to you guys chapter 2, which will have the first two OCs that I was given enough info to be introduced. Enjoy the chapter~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or the OCs given to me to use in this story. I only own Yin, Megumi and Arii. Plus this crazy plot!**

El Online: The Reality

* * *

 **ASASHIN/SOGEKI**

* * *

Just like all other players who reach level 80 in the popular MMORPG, El Online, this black-haired adult was also blinded by Glaive. He was teleported to his house, with a snap of Glaive's fingers. Glaive teleported the scroll back to Elgang's castle and disappeared back to his Item Mall virtual shop. Two boys were speaking while walking towards the blinded boy's house. "Are we fucking there yet?! It's so fucking far..." One of them, a Tracer class, complained. The other, a Guardian class, followed the Tracer, "Um... Rion, we-we're almost there. Ple-please be patient!" Rion sighed, "You better not be behind me when we meet our partner, Recon. You need to fix that stupid shy part about you!" Recon sniffled, "Sor-sorry!" He hid his pretty boy face behind his small hands as the Tracer rolled his eyes. Rion looked around, "Which of the houses is it, Recon?" Recon dragged his arm, pointing to a small house near them, "Tha-that one..." "Alright," Rion grabbed Recon's arm, smirking, "Let's go!" He dragged the small pretty boy towards the house as Recon wailed, "Rion!"

The ravenhead 18-year old began to see light as he opened his eyes slowly; he heard voices, "Rion, he-he's waking up!" He helped his own self up, sitting up straight on the semi-comfy bed. Next to him were two boys, he could easily recognize them. "You must be Recon and Rion, hello." Rion nodded, "So you're Sogeki. Nice to meet you. Recon, I told you to not be behind me?!" Recon sheepishly walked closer to Sogeki, "Hi-hi! I'm Re-recon! Nice to meet you." He hid his face once again, blushly madly in embarrassment. Sogeki glanced at them, "The Elgang somehow can make these characters act exactly how I wanted them too. Wow." Rion sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, it's nice to be your partner, right Recon?" "Ye-yeah." Sogeki smiled, "Yes, let's be great partners."

* * *

 **ALEX/SYRUS**

* * *

Glaive had also sent another player to Elrios as well, this 16-year old was teleported to another house. Glaive's clone came back to its original body in the Item Mall virtual shop. "Come on Lad, let's have fun while going to meet our partner," the Taker whined. The other, another Tracer, had a serious face as he was on his virtual laptop, typing some things. The Taker shook the Tracer, "Lad! Listen to me, you jerk!" "What is it, Diamond?" Diamond sighed, "Why aren't you being playful with me," fake tears were coming out. "We're in public, you dumbass..." Diamond pouted, "You meanie!" The Taker stuck out his tongue and ran off.

"Syrus! Syrus, wake up!" The long black-haired boy instantly woke up, noticing that the Taker was shaking him violently. "Uh... you must be Diamond, correct?" The Taker nodded, "I was with Lad but he was being a meanie and he's not here yet!" Syrus glanced at the troubled Taker, "Let's go and find Lad, alright Diamond?" Diamond smiled, "Okay!" The two boys walked out of the house and nearby they noticed the Tracer looking around. Diamond quickly ran over, dragging Syrus with him. "Lad!" The Taker glomped Lad as Syrus was thrown to the ground. Lad sweatdropped, "Uh... What are you doing, Diamond?" The Taker got off, sticking out his tongue and hitting his head lightly, "Oopsies!" The two classes heard a short hysterical laugh coming out of Syrus, "Hehe..." "Oops, sorry about that Syrus." Syrus smiled, "It's fine, so you're Lad. He seems a bit too serious. Let's drag him back so he can stop hiding his playfulness, got it Diamond?" Diamond's eyes began to sparkle, "Yes!" Lad sweatdropped, "Wha-what?!" Syrus and Diamond smirked, "Let's be the greatest of friends!" Lad sighed, "Oh no..."

* * *

 **YIN**

* * *

"Good morning, Megumi-sama, Arii-chi!" The petite ebony-haired girl smiled happily. She had already left her bed immediately as she woke up, it had amusingly taken her hours to fall asleep due to the excitement of the next day. The Another Code yawned, "Hello, Yin. Aren't you a bit too lively today?" The Little Xia nodded in agreement, yawning as well. Yin grinned, "Well, we're finally starting to play in this amazing world! I can wait to play," drooling as she fantasized things. "Alright, let us get ready," Megumi said, shooing the lively megane over to her side of the room. "Okay, okay."

After minutes of waiting and hearing Yin's fantasizing, the two classes finished dressing up. Yin drooled as she looked at them in their outfits. A light bulb appeared in her mind, "Oh yeah. How does equipment work in this world?" Megumi answered, "Your virtual menu will collect equipment that will boost up our stats, you don't technically wear it. However if you equip something else, the previous stats will lower and be replaced." Yin nodded, "Also can I select your skills now?" Arii nodded, "Your virtual menu has a tab for selecting skills for both classes." "Alright." Yin clicked the 'Illusion Strike', 'Dimension Link - Guardian' and 'Photon Flash' skills for Megumi and then swiped to Arii's skill tree. "Wait... Arii, how will your secret arts work then?" "Actually, the Elgang allowed the secret arts to be considered 2 skill slots..." "But that's going to make the Little Xia classes OP?!" Arii nodded, "The Little Xia class isn't very popular to players... Most choose the Guardian or Tracer classes." "Oh," Yin replied. She selected 'Tempest Dance', 'Energy Absorbtion' and 'Falling Dragon'.

Arii and Megumi both felt a ting as the skills were inputed into their minds. Arii noticed something, "Eh? Yin-chan, you didn't pick my Dragon secret art skill?" Yin nodded, "It has no use until you've become a Little Hsien." "Oh." Yin smiled, "Now let's start! How does this work?" Megumi spoke, "Alright, who do you want to start with first?" "I'll start with you, Megumi-sama." Megumi nodded as she transformed into a small spirit and fused herself with Yin. "Eh?" Yin opened her eyes, noticing that her body was now Megumi's. "This is very strange yet cool!" " _Alright, let's go, Yin. Arii has to stay in the house until you switch her with me._ " "Okay, see you later, Arii-chi!" Arii nodded, "Good luck, you too."

Yin, now in Megumi's body, walked around the neighborhood, fascinated with everything. There were plenty of players, most being the male classes. "Why are all the male classes so popular?" " _The male classes are way more stronger than the female classes, plus the newest players were mostly men. You are an exception with a couple others._ " "Ah. So how does dungeoning work?" "Look! It's a female player, I think!" Yin heard a voice and turned her head, she saw two boys: one was a Guardian class and the other was a Taker class. The Guardian was customized with the Hamel Navy Officer set without hair, ceremonial sword, and glasses and the weapon was the Nasod Battle Suit MK2 while the Taker had the Military (Green) outfit with the Ancient Wyvern's Tail, Wyvern's Hexacore and Champion Helm, Earrings and Wingshoe. "I can see that, Syrus." "Okay, okay. What's your name?" Yin blinked a couple times, remembering something from her past. " _What's wrong, Yin?_ " "Megumi... I don't like crowded places!" Yin ran off in Megumi's body, her poor drones were following Yin as fast as they could. The two boys sweatdropped, "What's wrong with her?' "Who knows?" "Let's follow her." "You sound creepy, Syrus." "Hehe..."

Yin was now far away from where she was before and her two drones finally reached her. Yin noticed them, "Oh, sorry, Remy, Moby." They nuzzled her, "That tickles!" She petted them both, then noticed that the two boys had reached her as well. She glanced at them, "What do you want?" The Taker smirked, "Nothing really." The Guardian sighed, "Sorry about Syrus. He can be a bit insane." Yin blinked, "So... what do you two need?" Syrus smiled, "I'm Syrus as you should know. And that's Sogeki. We wanted to help you, since you seem to be a new player." Yin giggled, "You seem just as new as I do. You both are still in your base classes, correct?" "She's smart, Syrus," Sogeki commented. Syrus laughed, "I'm level 14 and Sogeki's level 13. You're still a level 1 since you didn't know about dungeons, correct?" Yin nodded, "So how does dungeoning work?" "It's in your virtual menu, you do know how to use that right?" "Of course! I'm not a stupid idiot..." Syrus rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay."

"So... do you want us to carry you?" Yin shrugged, "If you'd like, oh yeah. I still need to get some equips." Sogeki pointed over to a building named 'Beginners' Market', "They sell all sorts of items, however you need ED." Yin sighed, "Dang it. Alright let's dungeon first." She clicked the Party menu, inviting the two guys. She noticed that now she could see their names and health. "This world is so cool..." "Yes. Now start the dungeon please." "Okay... wait! Are there quests?" "Story quests are automatic so you should be fine," Syrus answered. "Okay," Yin clicked on 'Tree of El' and they all began to teleport.

"Wow, it's actually the Tree of El!" " _Stop commenting on everything, Yin._ " "By the way, we never got your name." Yin smiled, "It's Yin." "Nice to meet you, Yin," Sogeki greeted her. "Nice to meet you too." The 'Start' notification appeared on their character menus and they began the dungeon. Yin ran towards the members of Banthus' gang. "Illusion Strike!" Clones of her drones hit a Mars, knocking him down. "Yin, move aside! Seven Burst!" Yin jumped up, using Megumi's gliding to dodge Syrus's attack as it knocked all the members in front of them. "So that's the power of a level 14..." Yin murmured as she dropped down. Sogeki nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Now let's continue."

After clearing the rest of the dungeon rooms, they finally reach the boss, Banthus. "So you've caught up you brats." Yin sweatdropped, "Is the Elgang paying you to do this Banthus?" Banthus nodded, "It's all for the money kids! Anyways, come at me!" The two boys began to run but they were stopped by Yin. "What are you doing, Yin?" Yin smirked, "I can finish this." She walked up to Banthus, looking at him. "So the boys left a girl to finish me? You weaklings..." He aimed his sword for Yin, smirking. "Awakening. Dimension Link - Guardian," she summoned her giant Nasod Guardian, amazingly instantly knocking him out without letting him run off at half health. Banthus glanced at her, terrified, "This isn't part of the job..."

They left the dungeon after Yin had tied Banthus up in some rope. "What was that for Yin?" Syrus asked. "Nothing, it seemed fun. Ah, I'm level 3 now." Sogeki nodded, "Leveling is actually pretty easy." "Then why are you guys still base class?" Syrus rolled his eyes, "We aren't like you, you know." Yin giggled, "Well thanks for the help! How about you meet me in the middle of the neiborhood in about 3 hours, don't do anything until then alright?" "Okay..." The two boys said in unison.

3 hours later, Yin was now in Arii's body. She successfully gotten Megumi to level 15, turning the Another Code into Code: Electra. After switching, she had twirled around in Arii's outfit, screaming about how adorable it was. After another hour, she had reached level 14, very close to level 15. Currently, Yin was running off to the middle of the neighborhood. Spotting the two guys she had become friends with, she yelled their names, "Syrus, Sogeki!" The two boys glanced in confusion, "Who are you?" Yin rolled her eyes, "It's Yin, you idiots." The two boys widened their eyes, "What happened to your Another Code class?" Syrus asked. She grinned, "She's level 15 now. This one's level 14." "So... you made us wait so you could change classes on your Little Xia?" Sogeki asked. "Yep!" Yin grinned even bigger. "Your Little Xia class looks way cuter than your Another Code class," Syrus complimented. " _Wah! Yin!_ " "You're embarrassing Arii." "Arii?" "That's my Little Xia's name." "Oh, my Taker's name is Diamond and my Tracer's name is Lad, short for Ladba," Syrus said. "My Guardian's is Recon. Rion is my Tracer's." "Megumi's my Another Code. Arii was right about Guardian and Tracer being really popular. The Little Xia class is really OP, by the way!" "Seriously?" "Yep! Well... which dungeon do you guys need to go?" "Uh... Suburbs." "Okay!"

They had reached William, and the phoru noticed Yin and gulped. "It's the scary Little Xia!" Sogeki and Syrus looked at Yin, "What did you do to him?" Yin smiled, "Nothing really." William yelled, "What do you mean, nothing really?! Banthus is scared as hell because of you! And she tied me up and then threw me up into the air, making me fly away!" The two boys sweatdropped as Yin blinked, "Eh? Anyways, time to fight Willy!" She jumped down and the phoru kneeled down, begging, "Please leave me be! I'd rather fight those two than you!" Yin smirked, "So be it, Sogeki, you should fight him so you can level up to 15 as well since Willy here gives bonus EXP." Sogeki nodded, jumping down with his cannon, startling the phoru as Yin jumped back up. Yin smiled, "Begin."

"Awakening! Detonation." He repeatedly hit the phoru with cannon bullets then called out 'Reload' then ended it with 'Siege Shelling'. He spammed the cannons, hitting the phoru and he blasted off, crying, "You'll pay for this!" All of them leveled up as the ring of leveling up surrounded them. Yin smiled as she looked at the two boys, amazed with new skills in their menus. Yin smiled, "See you two tomorrow, I guess!" She left the dungeon and party, arriving in her house. Megumi was in the kitchen making dinner. "We're home, Megumi-sama!" "Welcome back, you two. So Arii, how do you like those two boys?" "Eh? I-i don't know..." Yin giggled, "Arii-chan, you're so cute!"

* * *

 **SOGEKI AND SYRUS**

* * *

"That girl's a strange player, don't you think?" Syrus asked Sogeki. Sogeki nodded in agreement as they were walking towards Syrus's house. "Though, it's amusing how we're neighbors, right?" "Yeah, Syrus." "See you tomorrow, Sogeki." "Good night." They went into their own houses. Sogeki and Recon separated and Rion glanced at them, "You two are so late!" Sogeki laughed, "Sorry about that, Rion. We met a new friend." Rion smiled, "Really? Lemme meet them." "Sure, tomorrow is your turn to play." "Where were you two?" Lad said, smiling. "Somewhere~" Diamond said, smirking. "Seriously, where. were. you?" Lad asked again with a serious tone. "Hehe... we met someone new... She's very amusing," Syrus said, losing some of his sanity temporarily. "Calm down, Syrus!" Diamond exclaimed. "Sorry about that," Syrus apologized.

* * *

 **ELGANG**

* * *

"Elsword-sama! That new girl you and the other masters were interested in is really really evil!" William exclaimed with tears coming down. Elsword smirked, "Calm down, Willy. She's very interesting indeed. Banthus, stop hiding, will you?" The older man walked out of his hiding spot, "Tch. That little girl is suspecting things. She's very smart, Master." "Should we meet her ourselves?" a different voice spoke. The 'Dimension Witch' had teleported herself into the Infinity Sword's private room. She sat on top of William, her eyes were dark just like Elsword's the previous night. "Not yet, Aisha. She's not ready for us." The doors opened and the others had entered his room as well. "How about our new players?" Lu asked, smiling brightly. Elsword held the newest applications in his hand, smiling. "They'll all be great for her comrades, just like the other two she had already met." Rena laughed, "It seems like a harem will occur~" "Rena, don't tell me you'll visit them at night to do something a matchmaker would do," Ara said. Rena giggled, 'Perhaps, maybe I'll wait a while longer." Elsword glanced at them, "It's past the curfew you guys." Aisha answered back, annoyed, "Okay, okay... Sheesh, you didn't have to be that rude." They all teleported immediately to their rooms, leaving Elsword with William and Banthus. Elsword glared at his two subjects, "Go back to your places, please." They bowed, "Of course, master."

Elsword smirked, "Perhaps I'll come and visit them. It'll be fun." He whisked himself away to his room, leaving his private room with new applications all over his desk.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome Sogeki and Syrus into our story! The next chapter will mostly introduce more OCs just like the others until we hit chapter 7. Chapter 7 will most likely be a timeskip to all OCs hitting at least level 35. Please give me more OCs especially female OCs, none of female besides Yin! Rena's thinking of having a harem because of the lack of females! Anyways Kamichi77, please send your form in a PM, or else you won't be accepted!**

 **Already Introduced Characters:**

 **(Name)|(Classes' Names)|(Classes)|(Current KC Balance)**

 **Yin|Arii and Megumi|SD and CBS|82,800 KC**

 **Sogeki|Recon and Rion|TT and MM|87,500 KC**

 **Syrus|Diamond and Ladba|RF and DE|91,900 KC**

 **Classes Open:**

 **Elsword: RS**

 **Aisha: All of them**

 **Rena: All of them**

 **Raven: BM**

 **Eve: CEM and CN**

 **Ara: YR and AS**

 **Elesis: GM and BH**

 **Lu: Noblesse**

 **Please review for the support, thank you! And like before, send your forms in through PM! Form is in Chapter 1, I will also put all the classes that are still available in Chapter 1 as well. The next chapter will either come tomorrow or a couple days after! Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well... I finally had some free time to write since currently it's the beginning of final exams. Oh boy... Anyways I kind of rushed it, sorry. Enjoy it please! Have fun reading x3 (this should have updated yesterday but I fell asleep while working on it qq)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot and my OCs: Yin, Megumi and Arii. All the other OCs belong to their respectful owners. Elsword is owned by i don't remember who again.**

El Online: The Reality

* * *

 **YIN**

* * *

"Megumi-sama! Wake up immediately please!" Yin yelled loudly. The 'Code: Electra' immediately opened her eyes, then slapped the petite girl. She was launched up into the air, landing in her bed coincidentally. "I'm up, happy? It's so early, why did you wake me up so early?" Megumi asked, yawning. Yin got up from her bed, grinning, "How about some levels?" Megumi rolled her eyes, "Oh boy..." Yin tilted her head to the side, confused about Megumi's attitude, "What?" Megumi shook her head slightly, "Never mind, let's go." Yin grinned widely; her arms were up in the air, "Yay!" Megumi averted her eyes, secretly thinking, _Yay._

Yin opened up to her virtual character menu, selecting the choice of fusing with Megumi. " _Alright, let's go._ " "Okay, let's go, Megumi!" Yin ran into the neighborhood, looking for the Beginner's Market. _Where is it again?_ Her eyes searched around, spotting the market after a couple of minutes. "There it is!" She ran over to it, bumping into someone. "Oof!" Yin fell to the ground, "Ow!" She heard another person yell, "Ow!" as well. She looked over, noticing that in front of her was a fellow Another Code class. "Who's this?"

* * *

 **LYANNA/LYSSA**

* * *

"Okay, I'd like the Devil Hunter (White) set without the hair for Another Code and Bunny Girl (Black) set without the hair as well for Taker," a light-brown curly haired girl said. Glaive nodded, "Okay, thank you for your purchase." She smirked, "It's nothing. Let's go, Kuromi, Calem." The newly dressed Sword Taker and Code: Exotic nodded, following her. The Code: Exotic, Kuromi, mumbled, "I want to find some toys to inflict pain on right now~ Or possibly go find some Tracers!" Her eyes sparkled and she began to have a nosebleed, while thinking about Tracers. The Sword Taker, Calem, just looked around spotting a clothing shop, wandering over to it. Kuromi rolled her eyes, "Lyssa, Calem went into another clothing store..." The girl shrugged, "Oh well, at least he'll buy me a wonderful dress! Maybe some boys might ask me out for being so beautiful!" She squealed as Kuromi just ignored her comrade, continuing to ponder about Tracers.

"Hey, Kuromi?" Lyssa asked. The Code: Exotic looked at the girl, "Yes?" "Do you want to go dungeoning with me?" "Sure, at least I'll find some toys to kill. Ah! I can't wait to see blood spurt out of them..." Lyssa sweatdropped, "Alright... Anyways, let's go! We must get MVP, okay~" Kuromi nodded, "Of course!" Lyssa pressed the button that allowed them to fuse, and Lyssa was now in Kuromi's body. " _How about we go to the Beginner's Market and find some items to bring with us?_ " "That sounds great! There will probably be some guys waiting to see their beloved princess!" " _Okay, okay. Make sure to get a Tracer okay?_ " "Deal." She ran towards the Beginner's Market, suddenly hitting someone. "Oof." She fell to the ground, yelling, "Ow!" She then heard another person saying the same exact thing and she looked over. She saw another Another Code class, wearing the Hamel Arctic Officer set, _She must be some clueless idiot; she should be lucky that I, Lyanna, am a nice girl!_

* * *

 **YIN**

* * *

Yin looked at the other Another Code who smirked, "I'm Lyssa, the most beautiful and strongest Another Code in the history of El Online's Elrios realm!" Yin sighed, _It's a super proud and girly brat. Ugh... how did I get into this mess?_ She just stood up, ignoring Lyssa and went into the Beginner's Market. Lyssa looked towards her, fuming madly, _How dare she?!_ She stomped towards the Beginner's Market, following Yin in. "Hey, you!" Yin turned her head over, staring at her. She sighed, "What is it?" Lyssa yelled, "You bumped into me and then you don't even say freaking sorry? You're a fucking bitch! You're not even polite one bit. Hmph!" Yin just stared at her, yawning, "That's nice." Lyssa fumed up even more, "What's wrong with you?!" Yin was tired of her, "What is a narcissistic girl like you in Elrios anyways? You seem more like a girl who would be wearing make up 24/7 and flirting with guys." She walked away deeper into the building, leaving Lyssa speechless. Lyssa glared at her, _That girl... How dare she..._

Yin yawned in Megumi's body once again, looking around in the market. " _Why did you do that, Yin?_ " "What are you talking about, Megumi?" " _You just insulted another person and was completely rude._ " "So? It was her fault. Who yells at a random person about things that shouldn't be bothered? Anyways, let's just finish this shopping so we can dungeon." " _Okay then, fine with me._ " Yin just looked around, grabbing a couple intermediate health and mana potions. She walked over to the cashier who smiled at her, "That's 3000 ED." She handed him the ED, receiving a thank you and she just nodded and walked out. "Well, at least we now have enough potions, let's go!" She grinned, going back to her normal personality. She selected 'Dragon Road', deciding to see what would happen if she joined other players in one of those stupid queues she had remembered from when she was playing El Online. "Oh. That was fast," receiving a notification to start the dungeon with a total of 4 party members. She selected 'Ok' and whisked away into 'Dragon Road'.

She glanced around, looking at the party members she had. She then noticed that Lyssa was also part of her party. The Code: Exotic noticed Yin as well, extending her arm to point her finger at her, "You!" Yin sighed, "Pointing is rude, you know." Lyssa glared at her, "Shut up, hm... so you're only level 15. This will be amusing." Yin smirked, "My, my~ Now you're underestimating a level 15? Higher levels these days, especially since you're just a meer level 21." Lyssa sighed, "Whatever, I'll definitely get MVP." Yin grinned brightly, "You'll see!" Lyssa glanced at her, amused with her confidence, _She's a very strange player; that's for sure. But can she really surpass me?_ The 'Start' notification arrived to all the members, allowing them to start the dungeon.

Lyssa ran over towards the monsters, "Hornet St-" Getting interrupted by Yin whom yelled, "El Crystal Spectrum: Spectrum Mode. Particle Ray!" She extended her right arm, firing a laser from her hand. The laser reacted to her Spectrum mode force field, splitting the laser into three parts. She immediately eliminated all of the monsters in front of them, somehow clearing the map. Lyssa looked at her, _How did she..._ As the dungeon went on, Yin had continued to clear more of the Lizardmen using her powered up 'Partice Ray' and 'Photon Flare'. As they finally reached the boss, easily defeating the Scorpion King with the help of Yin's 'Sweep Rolling - Over Charge', Yin began to smile. Lyssa glanced at the smile, confused, _What's wrong with her?_ The two Lizardman Warriors smirked, getting ready to fight. Yin murmured a couple words as Lyssa overheard them due to her good hearing, "Confrontation begin." Yin jumped up, gliding over to the both of the Lizardman Warriors. "Sweep Rolling - Over Charge!" She trapped them in her electron triangles, yelling at the others, "Attack them now!" The others nodded, including Lyssa. Lyssa yelled out, "Hornet Sting - Explosion!" She fired the bazooka and had it explode when in contact with the two bosses. She continued her attacks, dealing as much damage as possible while Yin continued to trap them. They finished the battle quickly and Yin grabbed the two Lizardmen by the neck smiling. "You idiots should stop acting, you know."

Lyssa widened her eyes, looking at Yin as if she was crazy, 'What are you doing?!" Yin smiled, "Nothing. Just warning them. You'll never get anywhere by acting you know." The two lizardmen silently nodded as she let them go. They ran off, glancing back at her then continued running off. "Is there something wrong with you?" Lyssa turned Yin's body towards her; the Code: Electra just smiled at her. Yin spoke, "For a brat like you, you sure can be nice, sometimes." The 'Clear' notification appeared as rings surround Yin and Lyssa. Yin smiled, "Level 22... Not surprised due to the work I did. Nice meeting you, Lyssa." Lyssa glanced at her, "So you're Yin. You'll become a great rival of mine, fight me one day." Yin sighed, "I never cared about rivalry but sure, if you'd like. Bye bye!" She grinned while teleporting back to her house.

"So that's where you were, Yin-chan, Megumi," Arii turned her head slightly then went back to focusing on making food. "Good morning, Arii-chi!" Yin greeted the Little Hsien grinning brightly. Arii smiled back, "I'm guessing you guys just beaten up another boss?" Megumi nodded, "And we've met a new friend." Arii widened her eyes, "What! It's my turn next right?" She pouted, sad about the loss for sleeping in. Yin giggled, "Of course it's your turn next!" Arii jumped up, flipping the eggs, "Yay!" The egg luckily fell back into the pan. Yin sighed, "Whew."

* * *

 **SUZUKI/DARK QUEEN**

* * *

"Miss Suzuki, it's time to wake up," the 'Power Awaken' badass class in a butler's costume spoke. Beside him was a bed, laying there was a very dark-haired girl whose eyes immediately opened after hearing her servant's voice. "Good morning, Kyo." She got out of her bed and Kyo dressed her into her frilly gothic dress. Her red eyes wandered around, searching for her second partner. "Kyo, where's Zero?" Kyo answered her, "Zero is currently outside in the neighborhood buying ingredients to make your breakfast." Suzuki nodded, "Okay. Thank you."

Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from the front of the house as if someone had slammed the door closed. "Why the fuck did I fucking have to get this fucking shit for a little bitch that just picked me for no fucking reason?" He dropped the bag of ingredients into Kyo's hands then walked off towards his room, "Leave me alone okay, you deceiving bastard... I'm going to have my privacy." He slammed the door to his room and Suzuki and Kyo just glanced at him and shrugged it off. Kyo smiled, "I'll go make breakfast now." Suzuki nodded, glancing over to Zero's room.

Kyo placed the dishes for Suzuki's breakfast on the table as Suzuki walked over to sit. Kyo pulled back the chair and Suzuki sat on the chair. Kyo pushed the chair in, speaking, "For breakfast, I made an exquisite omelette and pancakes if you're still hungry, Miss Suzuki." Suzuki glanced at Kyo, "Thank you." Kyo nodded and walked off as Suzuki began to eat. As she ate, her crimson eyes wandered around the room once more. _I wish I had friends..._

After Suzuki had finished eating, Kyo walked up to her, "Miss Suzuki, shall we start playing?" Suzuki nodded, fusing with the 'Power Awaken' badass class. " _Let's go._ "

* * *

 **YIN**

* * *

"It's my turn now, right?" Arii asked, after they had all finished eating. Yin grinned and nodded, "Yep! Let's go!" They began to fuse and Megumi smiled, "Good luck, you two." Yin smiled, "Of course we'll do well!" She ran off in Arii's body, leaving Megumi behind in their house. "So Arii-chi, what should we do first?" " _Um... how about some field grinding?_ " Yin nodded mentally, "Okay! Let's go!" She opened her virtual character menu, selecting the 'Fields' tab. She then hit 'Bethagara Falls' and she had whisked away to the field.

Yin suddenly opened her eyes, seeing how realistic the field had become in the world of Elrios, "Wow!" Arii giggled mentally inside Yin's mind, " _You're always excited about these things aren't you, Yin-chan?_ " Yin grinned, "Of course!" She ran into the monsters, smirking, "Tempest Dance." She eliminated a couple of them with her spear dancing skill. Suddenly a notification appeared; it had read, 'Field Boss!' Yin glanced around the area, spotting something familiar. "It's Vescoo!" She used the Little Xia classes' special running in the air ability, making it easier for herself to reach the lizardman field boss.

"Alright! Let's do this! Begin Secret Dragon Art!" She ran closer to Vescoo, slamming her spear down to the ground hitting the lizardman. "Dragon Stance: Pulling Thrust!" She stabbed the Lizardman, pulling it closer to her. "Dragon Stance: Eight Trigram Palm!" She slammed her hand into the Lizardman's body as a medal appeared. "Dragon Stance: Moonlight Slash!" She charged her spear, then suddenly made a full circle slash into Vescoo and jumped up. "Secret Dragon Art: Blast!" She slammed down as rocks flew out from the ground. "I perfected it, yes!" Vescoo flew over to another area as the other players followed it. Suddenly Yin saw a 'Power Awaken' fall and she ran over to 'him' and extended her hand. "Are you okay?" The 'Power Awaken' player's eyes began to sparkle, "Cute." Yin looked at 'him', "Hmm?"

The 'Power Awaken' reached 'his' hand towards Yin's and Yin helped pull him up. He bowed down, "Thank you." Yin smiled, "You didn't have to do that! What's your name?" He answered her, "Dark Queen." Yin's eyes widened, "So you're a girl?" Dark Queen nodded, "Now, shall we go back over there?" She had said that in a low whisper. Yin nodded as the two of them ran over, seeing that Vescoo's health was lowering every second. Yin smirked, "Falling Dragon!" Vescoo disappeared and everyone had received a chest. Yin grinned, "Yay!" Dark Queen smiled slightly, whispering, "Yay."

Yin decided to invite Dark Queen to her house and she agreed, smiling lightly. Yin grinned brightly, yelling, "Yay!" She dragged Dark Queen to her house when they had teleported back to their neighborhood. "Megumi!" The 'Code: Electra glanced over towards Yin's voice, "Yes?" "We have a new friend!" Megumi smiled, "Oh?" Dark Queen bowed, "I'm Dark Queen, nice to meet you..." She once again said it quietly. Besides her was the butler of her that she had fused with. "Hello, my name is Kyo. I am Miss Suzuki's butler." Yin smiled, "So your real name is Suzuki, I'm guessing?" Dark Queen nodded and Kyo spoke for her, "Please stick to calling her Dark Queen, please." Yin nodded, "I'm Yin! That's Megumi, you should know that. And that's Arii! By the way, who's your second partner?" Kyo spoke once again, "Zero the Sheath Knight. However, he doesn't like to leave the house." Yin nodded, "That makes sense."

After hours of talking, Dark Queen and Kyo left. Yin heard some loud noises outside in the neighborhood, "Can we go and see it?" Megumi nodded and they left the house, seeing flowers everywhere. Yin's eyes sparkled, "It's a wedding!" She noticed that the couple were both girl classes, "Eh? What's with that?" Megumi looked as well, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about the marriage systems. So, marriage works in an easy way. Marriage only occurs between players, not classes. And once a player is married or has a girlfriend/boyfriend, both their classes gain the healing skill. Marriages require the players to be in one of their classes so I'm guessing both of them only play female classes; however, one of them is a male." Yin nodded in understanding, "Ah. That makes sense. Should we go back now?" Arii and Megumi nodded as they all walked back. Soon it was nighttime and they had all yelled, "Good night!"

* * *

 **ELGANG**

* * *

"Look, that Yin person made new friends," the 'Dimension Witch' said, grinning. The others nodded in agreement while Elsword sat in his desk, holding the applications of the new players that Yin had become friends with. Rena smirked, "All of these players sure don't know about romance. What a boring group of players." The 'Diabolic Esper' laughed, "Maybe these new and 'boring' players might turn things around. Unless all these useless old players. Every single one of them is such a weakling." The 'Crimson Avenger' nodded in agreement with her insane comrade. Suddenly the doors flew open, two lizardmen, specifically the Lizardman Warriors, appeared. "Elsword-sama! Save us from that scary woman!" Elsword chuckled, "Leave us alone, you weaklings." His eyes darkened when suddenly the two lizardmen were kicked out and the doors shut on its own. Elsword turned his face towards to the rest of his group, "Now leave. It's bedtime now." They all nodded, whisking away to their private rooms. Elsword chuckled quietly to himself, _Yin..._

* * *

 **A/N: Anyways that's our first two girl players, Suzuki and Lyanna! I don't know if I portrayed either of them right QQ Lyanna became kind of a bitch in the beginning, oopsies. And for everyone who never understood the shipping section of the form, I've finally explained it, yay... anyways here's our character list once again.**

 **Already Introduced Characters:**

 **(Name)|(Classes' Names)|(Classes)|(Current KC Balance)**

 **Yin|Arii and Megumi|SD and CBS|82,800 KC**

 **Sogeki|Recon and Rion|TT and MM|87,500 KC**

 **Syrus|Diamond and Ladba|RF and DE|91,900 KC**

 **Lyssa|Kuromi and Calem|CN and BM|90,200 KC**

 **Dark Queen|Kyo and Zero|DL and IS|82,300 KC**

 **Seiha|Ivarice and Sei|CA and Chiliarch|85,000 KC**

 **Maou|Glenn and Stephen|DC and RG|91,000 KC**

 **Classes Still Open:**

 **VP and AS**

 **Anyways... I did promise for the other two: Seiha and Maou to appear so... they appear in our omake since I rushed this all quq. It also shows how our Power Awaken combination skills work x3 Here's the omake x:**

* * *

 **SHION/SEIHA and KIRA/MAOU (omake)**

* * *

The two 'Power Awaken' classes looked at the two 'Another Code' classes fight about stupid things. "Hey Seiha, should we just let them finish this?" asked the 'Royal Guard'. The 'Chiliarch' answered back, "I guess? We could help them during the boss battle, alright, Maou?" Maou shrugged and they both looked at the two Another Codes yelling back and forth at each other. They both sighed, "This will be a fun dungeon, not." Finally the 'Start' notification appeared as they watch the Code: Exotic begin to yell out a skill. However, the 'Code: Electra' beat her to it, defeating the first map of monsters.

As they finally reached the boss, the 'Code: Electra' trapped the two bosses with her 'Sweep Rolling - Over Charge' skill. The Code: Exotic spammed her skills while the Electra trapped the bosses. Seiha and Maou decided to just just simple comboes to attack the bosses; few minutes later, the two bosses were defeated. Maou and Seiha, whom both didn't want to hear the fight, both left immediately after the bosses were killed.

"Seiha, how about we go to the next dungeon together?" Seiha nodded, "Alright." They formed a party, entering 'Bethma Lake' together. They cleared the monster maps with their simple and easy killing skills. Finally they had reached Berauk, who just smirked and laugh at how puny they were compared to him. They smirked as well. Seiha began to yell, "Ruminous Impact!" He summoned a demonic hand that dealt half of Berauk's health, surprising the boss. Maou ended it with his combination skill, "Eschaton!" The skill activated, due to him using all the rest of his skills already. A doll that Maou's 'Roya Guard' Stephen wore transformed into a clone of the 'Power Awaken' loli class. Together they opened a rift to the underworld and let throungh a large amount of spirits. Berauk dropped to 0 health and disappeared. The two of them high fived as the rings of leveling up congratulated them for reaching level 23.

* * *

 **A/N: Anyways that's it for Chapter 3. I will most likely have the next chapter up by Wednesday or Thursday due to finals qq I have no idea whether I portrayed any of the OCs sorry quq Anyways review if you'd like and thanks for reading. I shall update the Classes Open thing for chapter 1. Bye bye xD**


End file.
